Her Internet Guy
by dY-gurL
Summary: [reposted] hermione meets someone through internet. Guess who it is...drum rolls Read


DISCLAIMER – Anything you don't recognise is mine!…But I sure do not own the HP charaters!!

SUMARY – Hermione's sister persuades her that Online chat is fun!!

AUTHOR's NOTE – Hey!! Another idea that I wanted to share with you. I know Hermione and Draco may be out of character but please give it a chance…READ, THEN REVIEW!

------------

Hermione sighed heavily and rested her chin in her hand as she listened to Clarissa's endless chatter about how 'great' Andrew was. It was going to be a long conversation: she sensed it. She glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table. If she was lucky, mom would call for dinner soon.

Lying on her bed in her room, head propped on her hand and feet swinging up in the air, Hermione watched her sister plop onto the bed and hold her pillow close to her heart as she spoke. This is so stupid of her, Hermione thought.

"Clarissa Granger!" Hermione let out weary. "You don't even _know_ this guy."

The dreamy look of the totally loved up girl didn't even waver. "But he is so sweet and attentive and gentle and handsome."

"You've just met him." Hermione said cynically.

"Hermione, stop being such a spoilsport," her sister said good-naturedly. "Andrew is so perfect and I've know him for months now."

"Through the internet, Clarissa. The _Internet_. What tells you he's not some psychopath blood hungry serial killer on the look for innocent, naïve teenagers like you?"

"I saw him yesterday," Clarissa replied. "He didn't look like a serial killer to me. Far from that. He was – "

"Sweet, caring, gentle, attentive and blah, blah, blah – I _know_." Hermione said.

"You know, you should try it someday," she told her.

"Try what?" Hermione asked, instantly on her guards. Her sister sometimes had some really weird ideas. 

Like the day when she had decided she wanted to become a Hairdresser – and had used Hermione as guinea pig. 'Just to try' had she said.

Result? 

Well, the good part was that her hair weren't bushy, frizzy and crazy anymore. She now had lovely, wavy, bouncy curls.

The bad part was that, being a distracted person, instead of just highlighting her hair, Clarissa had turned Hermione completely blond.

Not a pretty picture. Fortunately for herself, Clarissa was able to fix her mistake. She even left Hermione souvenir of her 'blond trip' as she had kept some of her strands blond.

"Chatting." Clarissa said.

"That's what we are doing," Hermione told her. "We're having a discussion, like in 'chatting'. So that's done, and personally, I love it."

Clarissa rolled on her stomach and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Not _this_ kind of chatting, silly. Like a chat online. You know, connecting, signing in, choosing a nickname, joining a chat room and all that stuff."

"Oh-Kay… How can I put it so you get the message clearly…?" Hermione asked thoughtfully. "You can keep your 'stuff' for yourself Clarissa. I'm not interested."

"You are so dense, Mione," Clarissa said. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood coz that's the last time you speak to me like that. I'm older than you remember? And you owe me respect."

"Of course, oh-respectable-sister," Hermione said, regaining her good mood. She couldn't stay morose for long when she was with her sister.

"I'm just trying to help you, okay? And I'm advising you that chatting is an experience not to miss. You get to know people and who knows? You're 'other half' is perhaps out there waiting for you to get connected and chat your way to him!"

"You're delusional," Hermione shook her head. "Knew that?"

"Oh _come on_," Clarissa rolled her eyes. "You're playing the strict, no-fun girl who's just interested in studies but I know that you've got dreams, Hermione. Dreams involving some lucky boy and yourself."

"If that's what dreams are made of, maybe I don't have dreams then," Hermione told her.

"Everyone has got dreams, Mione. Why won't you just _try_? You've got nothing to lose."

"I could make a list of what I could lose."

"I doubt that."

"Try me," Hermione said defiantly.

"Go on, list them."

"Number 1: Dignity, Number 2: Time. We all know that this is a total waste of time and that I could do other really fructuous things with the time I would spend online. Number 3: My life coz if the one I _chat_ with is a serial killer, chances are when – _if_ I meet him he'll kill me. Number 4: My common sense, just look at what it's done to you and you'll understand me. Need I go on?"

Clarissa rolled her eyes [which happened very often when she talked to her sister]. "You're so conventional and predictable Mione. Try something that would comprise adventure and excitement and I swear I'll get a heart attack. Why won't you just… _live_?"

"I _am_ living, Clarissa. Just because I don't live via Internet doesn't mean I'm not."

"Living isn't all about studies, little girl," Clarissa retorted. "Living is about adrenaline rush, it's about getting butterflies in your stomach when you've got a crush on someone or an ego-boost when someone's got one on you. Living is about love, fun and… and Internet."

"Oh just shaddap." Hermione said. "This is my life and that's the way I want to live it."

"All right, all right. But you've got only one life and one chance to live it completely. Bear that in mind."

Hermione opened her mind to snap back some retort of her own but their mother called from downstairs.

"Dinner's ready girls!"

-------------

Hermione watched the vibrant monitor and bit her lip. Do I or don't I? Do I or don't I? She thought. She was lying on her bed, laptop switched on in front of her.

Oh the hell with it, after all, if I don't try how would I know if it's good or bad? Why _shouldn't_ I try? At least I would be able to tell people the _real_ drag of it all – and hopefully persuade them that they are doing the biggest mistake of their lives by giving in to the pestering of others to try chatting.

She logged onto the Internet and thought hard. Now what was this chat room Clarissa was talking about just the other day??

Gingerly, she signed into 'Twilight Magic Zone' and where she was surprised to see over a hundred of people online. Hermione just watched for a while, amazed and completely intrigued by it all.

She scrolled through the list of connected people. PRONGS Jr. caught her attention.

PRONGS _Jr._??? What the – she thought. _Harry_? Hmmm… what is _he_ doing here? And since when did he go online?

So what do I do now? With trembling fingers, she first greeted the room and then typed a message for the presumably Harry. Almost immediately, Harry responded to her.

[PRONGS Jr.: Hi, do I know you?]

Hmm… I would tell you who I am. But unfortunately, I don't want _everyone_ to know who I am, she thought. Now, isn't there a way to get private?

[BOOK_LOVER7: Yes, you do.]

[PRONGS Jr.: And you are…]

How am I supposed to tell him?? She asked herself.

[BOOK_LOVER7: Uh… From… School (?)]

Brilliant answer Granger, she thought mentally patting herself on the back. Then, all of a sudden, a window popped onto the screen, with PRONGS Jr. written on it along with a message.

[PRONGS Jr.: What do you mean school?]

Huh?? What's this? How did he do that? She thought. One minute we were talking there… and the next… What happened?

Just go with the flow, Hermione. Nothing to worry about.

Hermione read the message and thought about what to answer. But what if it wasn't Harry? I can't tell him I go to Hogwarts… I can't talk magic online. So how am I supposed to know if it's really Harry?

I'd bet on my life it's him, though. Who else would be _Prongs Jr._ apart from him??

[BOOK_LOVER7: Uh… You know… School… What school do you go to?]

[PRONGS Jr.: You first.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: I can't coz I don't know if you're the one I'm thinking you are. I mean, you _could _be a deranged rapist and hunt me and hurt me.]

[PRONGS Jr.: We're at an impasse then, coz I cant tell you anything either. And just to reassure you, I'm not a deranged rapist. ]

[BOOK_LOVER7: I guess we are. And to answer to the reassurance, I guess that's what an unbalanced rapist would want me to think.]

[PRONGS Jr.: Haha you're a funny, witty person. OK here's what we'll do. We each say who we are thinking the other is and then we'll see what ensues. Deal?]

Hermione thought it over. Didn't sound like a bad idea.

[BOOK_LOVER7: Deal.]

[PRONGS Jr.: All right. You start.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Harry.]

[PRONGS Jr.: Hermione?????]

Hermione practically jumped on her bed. So it really was him! She had so much to ask him, so much to tell him about that she didn't know where to start.

[BOOK_LOVER7: HARRY!! So it's really you!!]

[PRONG Jr.: Who else would Prongs jr. be?]

[BOOK_LOVER7: That's what I was telling myself. And how do you know it was me?]

[PRONGS Jr.: Who else would 'Book Lover' be?]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Funny. So what other surprises do you have in store for me? Is Ron here too?]

[PRONGS Jr.: Nah, he is still begging his parents to get an Internet package… So… What are you doing here?? Are you ok??]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Of course I am.]

[PRONGS Jr.: But last time you said that going online was a waste of time.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: You said you didn't like it either. And there you are!!]

[PRONGS Jr.: I said I disliked it coz I didn't want to get a five-hour sermon from you. LOL]

Hermione frowned. LOL? What the hell was that?

[BOOK_LOVER7: What's LOL?]

[PRONGS Jr.: Ahh, for once, I am the-one-who-knows and you're the ignorant. LOL is short for Laugh Out Loud. You take the first letter of each word and you get it: LOL.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Ahhhhhhhhh… Okay, so, while we're at it, why is this window with your nickname up here?]

[PRONGS Jr.: That's how it is when someone has a private convo with you.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Convo?]

[PRONGS Jr.: Short for Conversation. When you're online, it's easier and faster to use abbreviations, you see…]

[BOOK_LOVER7:Oh.]

[PRONGS Jr.: All in all, you can have private convos but you can also chat on the main, where everyone can read the convo… That's where we had first talked. Remember?]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Yeah… Okay… Thanks. Sorry but it was Clarissa's idea to send me here, now _you_ bear the consequences.]

[PRONGS Jr.: No prob. Why didn't your sister explain everything to you first?]

[BOOK_LOVER7: That would be because I told her that she could keep her 'chats' to herself and I told her that I would never do that. So she doesn't know I'm here.]

And if she knows, so much for dignity, Hermione thought.

[PRONGS Jr.: Funny.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: I know.]

[PRONGS Jr.: Ok so gtg… See ya later.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: uh, gtg?]

[PRONGS Jr.: Uh, we better take this slowly, Mione.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Ha ha.]

[PRONGS Jr.: See ya.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Bye.]

Harry was gone and Hermione found herself thrown back into the impossible tangle. Some Moonbabe and CoolGuy talked to her and after a while, she logged off too. 

Hermione smiled to herself, amused by the outcome of her first chat online. Harry wasn't a serial killer and maybe that after all online chats weren't so bad.

-------------

            "Hey Book Lover," Clarissa greeted her the next morning when Hermione came down the stairs into the kitchen.

            "Hey," Hermione replied casually, her mind away as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Then she realised what Clarissa had called her. "What do you mean 'Book Lover'?"

            "Oh come on, don't act as though you don't know what I'm talking about…" Clarissa replied pouring some orange juice into her glass.

            Hermione almost choke and blushed different kinds of red. "You… You _spied_ on me??"

            "Did not."

            "Did too. How else would you know?" Hermione asked outraged. "How could you? I want my privacy and spying on me is unquestionably taking my vital space away!!!"

            "Stop using big words, Mione." Clarissa answered. "I did not spy on you. Happens that I was online last night."

            Hermione gasped and felt herself blushing again. Oh the _shame_!! "You- you were?"

            "Yeah, remember Moon Babe?" she asked.

            "Yeah," she replied warily. "That person talked to me and when I told her my name sh – it was _you_!!"

            "Exactly." Clarissa said smugly. "So… What was that? I almost had a heart attack when I discovered it was you!"

            "Ha. Ha." Hermione said sarcastically. "I just wanted to find out for myself what was so 'fun' about going online."

            Clarissa took a sip of her juice and swallowed. "So, what do you think?"

            Hermione was tempted to say that she found it superficial and wearisome. "Uh, it's… actually, it's pretty cool," she admitted.

            "Aha!" Clarissa said, a glint of triumph in her clear brown eyes. "And who was saying it was shallow and boring? Huh?"

            "Guilty." Hermione said in a small voice raising her hand. "But only fools don't change opinion, isn't it?"

            "Guess that's right."

            "I'm just saying that it was pretty cool. I could change ideas, my mind's not completely made up."

            "Anyways now that you've been initiated to it. I better give you the one and only, the primordial, the radical, the most important, the –"

            "Would you please get over with it?" Hermione asked impatiently.

            Clarissa scowled at her. "Anyway the crucial rule of online chatting is never ever in any circumstance reveal your real name to anybody. And I mean the 'never ever'."

            "Okay, got that one."

            "Cool." Clarissa said. Then she unexpectedly grabbed her sister and hugged her. "Oh I'm so proud of you lil sis!!"

            Hermione couldn't help connecting that night. She went through the usual buzzing sound and once again she was on the Twilight Magic Zone. She stared in rising anticipation at the screen as the hundreds of nicknames appeared on the right side of her screen. She greeted the room and scrolled through the nicknames of all the 'onliners' and saw that her sister was logged on. She noticed that Clarissa had answered her.

[MOON_BABE: Hey Book Lover. What are you doing here… again?]

Hermione had to chuckle at her sister's comment and about how silly she would sound if she told she couldn't help connecting tonight.

[BOOK_LOVER7: Oh don't sound so happy to see me! _Please_ don't! Aren't you glad that your power of persuasion worked on me?]

[MOON_BABE: Oh my God, stop her. Even when typing she uses big words!]

Hermione snorted. Then a window appeared on the screen with three letters written as a message. ASL it said.

Hermione frowned. What the heck was that? 

A School Leaver? …No that made no sense.

Maybe At Seven Leaky Cauldron? …No the 'C' is missing there.

Or perhaps A Sudden Love? …Ahaha, since when were you a romantic Granger?

I'd better ask. She scrolled through the nicknames and double clicked on her sister's. Almost immediately, a window appeared and she was able to talk… okay _type_ to her sister.

[BOOK_LOVER7: Hey what's ASL?]

[MOON_BABE: Age Sex Location. Yeah, people pretty like to get an idea of if they're dealing with a young, lively girl or an old, breath rancid granny. A young, dynamic lad or an old, dull grandpa.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Oh… right. Thanks for the information.]

[MOON_BABE: Welcome, if you need me, give me a yell. I'm next-door idiot.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: You _do_ know what lazybones is, right? Oh what am I asking – of _course_ you do, you are the living proof of what that word means.]

[MOON_BABE: I hope you can hear me laughing my head out in my room.]

The window disappeared and Hermione replied the person clearly saying that she was sixteen, female and from England.

Then the person started asking personal, horrid, distasteful thing.

"UGH!" she shouted as she closed the window down, grimacing.

Other windows appeared with the same three unpleasant letters… and she closed them all.

[MOON_BABE: Hey sis!]

At least this was her sister! Someone sane and_… okay_, at least this was her sister!

[BOOK_LOVER7: What again?]

[MOON_BABE: Irritable?]

[BOOK_LOVER7: You bet. Loads of people talking to me and asking unpleasant stuff.]

[MOON_BABE: Oooh, I see you're having fun.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: You're lucky a wall is separating us.]

[MOON_BABE: Anyways, this really, really cool guy just logged on.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Andrew?]

[MOON_BABE: No, silly. Do you think I'd tell you about it? I want him all for myself.]

Hermione rolled her eyes.

[BOOK_LOVER7: Oh yes you would have told me. Trust me.]

[MOON_BABE: *giggles* Okay, maybe I would have. Coz he's so adorable, nice and sweet that I would want everyone to know that I love him and that he's mine, mine, mine and all mine.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: *yawn* Is that all you wanted to tell me?]

[MOON_BABE: Sorry, let's get back on our track. Yeah, this guy. He's really nice and sweet.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Oh, it's Andrews' twin brother! Let's bake a cake and celebrate!]

[MOON_BABE: All this bitterness will bring you no good, lil bit.]

[BOOK_LOVER: It's not bitterness. It's called humor.]

[MOON_BABE: Oh God, then check and re-check its definition in the dictionary cause that's certainly not it.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: I don't have to cause for me, humour is this. And there's nothing you can do about it.]

[MOON_BABE: Okay then, your perception of humour and mine are definitely not the same.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: The day we'll agree on something will be a great day and I would insist on making it a public holiday.]

[MOON_BABE: *sticks out tongue* I just wanted to let you know that this guy is really cool and you should get to know him. He's about your age and I bet he's hot.]

Hermione almost laughed out loud.

[BOOK_LOVER7: What tells you he's hot?]

[MOON_BABE: Feminine intuition.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Duh.]

[MOON_BABE: SO, talk to him or not?]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Considering.]

[MOON_BABE: Great. His screen name is SLYSNAKE.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Okay, all right I'll talk to him.]

[MOON_BABE: See even the sound of his nickname has already got you going.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Shut up. Will you?]

[MOON_BABE: *wink* come on, I'll introduce you]

The window disappeared.

SLYSNAKE, huh? Pretty interesting nickname, the guy had a creative mind. 

She glanced at the main screen and caught up with Clarissa and the guy's conversation. 'You should meet someone who's special to me.' Clarissa was saying.

[SLYSNAKE: How special?]

[MOON_BABE: Really special.]

[SLYSNAKE: Your boyfriend?]

[MOON_BABE: No silly. For a start, it's a girl.]

[SLYSNAKE: Ooh, didn't know that you had a penchant for girls, Moon.]

[MOON_BABE slaps SLYSNAKE around with a large stick.]

[SLYSNAKE: Ouch that hurt.]

[MOON_BABE: Serves you right. This girl is my sister you fool.]

[SLYSNAKE: Oh…]

[MOON_BABE: Now come on, lil bit. Don't be shy.]

Hermione felt her cheeks flush. Stop being silly, she scolded herself. And if ever I do anything…un-cool. I'll just never ever go online again and nobody will know it was me. And if Clarissa or Harry spill, well, I'll just deny.

Her fingers were almost trembling with apprehension as she ever so slowly typed 'hey'.

[SLYSNAKE: Hey. So you're Moon's lil sis, huh?]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Yeah.]

[SLYSNAKE: I present to you my deepest sympathies. Knowing that she's your relative and living with her must be hell.]

Hermione giggled. He was a pretty funny guy.

[BOOK_LOVER7: You bet. She is a living pain.]

[MOON_BABE: *glares* Hey! The living pain still here!!]

[SLYSNAKE: I like the way your sister talks Moon.]

[MOON_BABE: I'm glad you get along with my little sister. But that's no reason to put me down like that!]

[SLYSNAKE: Haha… Just how 'little' are you, Book?]

[BOOK_LOVER7: If 16 is little then I'm little.]

[SLYSNAKE: Really? Cool, I just turned 17 a week ago. And in case you didn't know, I'm male. And in case you wanted to know, I'm also devastatingly handsome.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Lovely. Talk about conceited and vain. Btw, happy belated birthday.]

[MOON_BABE: Don't listen to him. If I trust my sources, Snake is a big, fat, horrible guy and he's sitting in his chair, eating greasy, yucky fast foods and gulping down tons of fizzy drinks. Get the picture?]

[SLYSNAKE slaps MOON_BABE around with a large stick.]

[SLYSNAKE: Shaddap Moon. And thanks Book. So you're on holiday?]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Positive. I got a month and a few days more to go.]

[SLYSNAKE: Ditto.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: It's a drag. I don't really know what to do to get the time to move faster.]

[MOON_BABE: Stop lying, liar. You study all day long.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Ok, guilty.]

[SLYSNAKE: Really? You study that whole lot Book?]

[MOON_BABE: Why do you think she's named herself Book Lover?]

[SLYSNAKE: Figures.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Ok, you caught me. Studying is my pastime. Reading is my passion. I know it sounds geeky and nerdy. But that's how I am. Can't help it.]

[MOON_BABE: Don't try to argue with her on that one Snake. She never loses if you get what I mean.]

[SLYSNAKE: And I guess all this studying is fructuous?]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Top grades and first in class.]

[SLYSNAKE: I'm impressed.]

[BOOK_LOVER7 smiles smugly.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: I guess I'm gonna go now.]

[MOON_BABE: Reading?]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Just feeling sleepy.]

[SLYSNAKE: Sweet dreams, Book.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Sweet dreams.]

With that, she logged off. Soon, she drifted into a sound sleep, questions about SLYSNAKE and who this guy was fading away, leaving only the memory of their conversation. She was unable to stop that small smile from tugging at the tip of her lips. 

-------------

The next day, Hermione felt like someone was plopping on her bed roughly and woke up with a start.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Clarissa called cheerfully.

Hermione sunk deeper in her pillow and groaned as she pulled the covers higher over her head. "Let me sleep."

"I can't. Mum told me to come check upon you. You know, in case you've stopped breathing."

That made Hermione open her eyes just a slit. "What time is it?"

Clarissa checked her watch. "5…4…3…2…1…Noon…" Clarissa informed her.

Hermione jumped out of bed. "What the hell? How come it's so late? Why didn't I wake up?"

"I guess you just had so much emotions yesterday that it got the best of you."

Hermione pulled a face at her sister and stomped out the room.

The day passed in a blur and seemed too short to Hermione's taste. Plausible: she had lost almost half of her day in bed. 

All this because she had been chatting online.

See where this brings me? It's wasting my precious time and taking away my beauty sleep. Chatting is bad, bad, _bad_.

But somehow, that night while she sat on her bed with nothing to do, she glanced at her laptop carefully placed on her desk.

She pushed the thought of connecting away and grabbed a book. My passion, she thought smiling. Yeah, reading will help me get rid of the nasty chatting habits.

But she couldn't help glancing at the laptop again.

"Oh, stop looking at me like that you!" she shouted at the unanimated laptop. "Don't look at me with those pleading eyes and stop wailing too!!"

Then she realized that she was talking to her portable. "Great, I've become mad."

"And it's all because of you," she said wagging her finger into the laptop's direction.

She sighed. What was really driving her crazy was _not_ connecting. Just for a few minutes, she promised herself as she got up and brought her laptop onto her bed.

"Ahh, he's here!" she muttered as she saw SLYSNAKE's nickname.

            So what do I do? Talk to him… or not? She thought. 

[BOOK_LOVER7: Hey you.]

[SLYSNAKE: Hey. Not studying? lol]

Laughing Out Loud, Hermione reckoned.

[BOOK_LOVER7: Apparently not. Cause here I am!]

[SLYSNAKE: Cool. SO where do you live?]

[BOOK_LOVER7: In a house. But don't you?]

[SLYSNAKE: You're a funny girl.]

[BOOK_LOVER: I'm born with it.]

[SLYSNAKE: I can see that.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: What school are you from?]

[SLYSNAKE: That would be pretty confidential. But let's just say that it is some sort of… boarding school.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Really? My school is like that too.]

[SLYSNAKE: Cool.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: So… got any sisters…brothers?]

[SLYSNAKE: Non.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Wow. French, I'm the one to be impressed now.]

[SLYSNAKE: Je sais.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Ever been there?]

[SLYSNAKE: Thrice.]

[BOOK_LOVER: I'm starting to get jealous. It's my dream to go there. Even just for one day, it would be cool.]

[SLYSNAKE: Maybe one day I could bring you.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: You must be kidding me. Now don't you play with my dreams or I swear to you that you'll regret it!]

[SLYSNAKE: I'm not kidding. We would visit Paris and stand on the Eiffel Tower, then from the Arc de Triomphe we would walk along the Champs-Élysées to La Place de la Concorde and we would visit the Paris Opera House… And we would eat in the finest restaurants.]

[BOOK_LOVER7 : Don't make promises you can't keep.]

[SLYSNAKE: Haha.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: What other countries did you visit?]

[SLYSNAKE: Italy, Germany and I've been to New York too.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Lucky you. All I've ever had the chance to visit is my neighbourhood and some parts of England.] 

[SLYSNAKE: Haha. So what have you been up to today?]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Is this a question to ask?]

[SLYSNAKE: Let me guess… Reading?]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Wow, got it in one.]

[SLYSNAKE: Not that bad, am I?]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Now don't get too blown up.]

[SLYSNAKE: Oops.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Haha. Should've guessed. I'm sure your head can't get through the door anymore.]

[SLYSNAKE: How do you know?]

Hermione snorted. Whoever this guy was, she liked him.

[BOOK_LOVER7: Haha. I'm laughing my head out.]

[SLYSNAKE: I can imagine that.]

Hermione found that so cool to be able to talk about whatever she wanted to, to someone who couldn't even see her or judge her. She bit her lip in excitement as she went on with her conversation with Slysnake, mentioning a part of their previous conversation.

[BOOK_LOVER: So you're devastatingly handsome huh?]

[SLYSNAKE: I knew this issue would soon come about. It took you long. More than a day.]

[BOOK_LOVER: *glares* and if you saw me, you'd be scared, believe me.]

[SLYSNAKE: Ha ha. By the way you talk, I would guess you're a pretty cute one. Dark brown hair and matching eyes.]

[BOOK_LOVER: You're freaking me out.]

[SLYSNAKE: That would mean I'm right.]

[BOOK_LOVER: Damn right.  Yay you.]

[SLYSNAKE: I'm too good.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Watch your head. So now that you've got all these information on me I can't let you go without asking what do _you_ look like, right?]

[SLYSNAKE: Right.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Right. So…?]

[SLYSNAKE: I'm like any average teenage guy of England, really. Blond hair, clear blue eyes.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Of course, every guy in England's got blond hair and clear blue eyes. Yeah.]

[SLYSNAKE: Was that ironic?]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Hardly.]

[SLYSNAKE: That would be a yes.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Yes. I have to go.]

[SLYSNAKE: All right. Nice talking to you again!]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Ditto. Sweet dreams Snake.]

[SLYSNAKE: Sweet dreams Book.]

-------------

Soon, Hermione began to talk to SLYSNAKE on a dail – rather nightly basis. She just _had_ to talk to him. It had become like some sort of drug, an addiction. She couldn't get enough of talking to him.

Before she knew it, she was enchanted. They knew everything about each other. Everything except their names of course. She couldn't ignore Clarissa's piece of advice. And their school as none of them wanted to talk about it.

But whoever he was and whatever school he attended, Hermione was pretty sure he was a nice guy. She liked him a lot. He had that little thing about him that made her go wow.

Too bad he already had someone.

"Oh just listen to me," she muttered to herself. Me, Hermione Granger, obsessed in a guy? That's ridiculous, she thought as she turned on her computer. Just a few weeks ago I was the one scolding Clarissa about it and now I'm acting like her.

She tapped her pen anxiously against her chin until she was finally in the holly chat room. She stuck her pen behind her ear as she replied to SLYSNAKE' s greeting.

[SLYSNAKE: Hey Book.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Hey.]

[SLYSNAKE: What's up?]

[BOOK_LOVER7: My IQ, and you?]

[SLYSNAKE: Nothing much.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Hey I've been wondering…]

[SLYSNAKE: Yeah?]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Why's your nick SLYSNAKE?]

[SLYSNAKE: Why is your nick BOOK_LOVER7?]

[BOOK_LOVER7: You already know about that silly.]

[SLYSNAKE: Right.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: So?]

[SLYSNAKE: Maybe that's because I'm sly and a snake.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Oh. Should've thought about that.]

[SLYSNAKE: And you say you're intelligent.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: My wrong.]

[SLYSNAKE: 'k]

[BOOK_LOVER7: I have to go. Sweet dreams.]

[SLYSNAKE: Sweet dreams.]

Then she logged off.

------------

[BOOK_LOVER7: Hey snake.]

[SLYSNAKE: Hi.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: What's going on? You sound… down.]

[SLYSNAKE: How do you know?]

[BOOK_LOVER7: I just know, I guess. So what's wrong?]

[SLYSNAKE: Everything's going wrong.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Aw… Talk to me about it.]

[SLYSNAKE: Well, remember what I told you about my girlfriend and all?]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Which one?]

[SLYSNAKE: That's not funny.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Sorry.]

[SLYSNAKE: So you remember her, right?]

[BOOK_LOVER7: How could I not? All you did was brag about how wonderful, beautiful and eventful she was and you even told me that you were totally loved up.]

[SLYSNAKE: Right.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: What's wrong with her?]

[SLYSNAKE: Turns out she cheated on me.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Ouch.]

[SLYSNAKE: Say that twice.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: I'm so sorry about that. No wonder you're down.]

[SLYSNAKE: I guess I'll just have to become priest or something. I have no luck with women.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Nonsense.]

[SLYSNAKE: What do you mean?]

[BOOK_LOVER7: I know I can't really tell you all this but during these many weeks we've known each other I've come to know you, 'k?]

[SLYSNAKE: 'k]

[BOOK_LOVER7: …And, I think it's my duty to tell you that you're a great person. I really mean it cause even if I can't see you or really _talk_ to you; I just know that you're a cool guy.]

[SLYSNAKE: *blushes* Thanks.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Now if this girl, whatever her name is can't see that, it's her loss. Really.]

[SLYSNAKE: You're a great friend Book.]

[SLYSNAKE: Thank you.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: It's natural.]

[SLYSNAKE: I can't believe she did this to me. I mean, I really thought she loved me.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Sometimes, people aren't what they seem and you don't see it until it's too late.]

[SLYSNAKE: But what's worse, Book, is if now at that very moment she asks me to forgive and give her another chance. I think I'd forgive her.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Really?]

[SLYSNAKE: Yes, cause I love her so much and I don't want to let go of her.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: No matter how much she hurt you?]

[SLYSNAKE: No matter how much she hurt me.]

Hermione stared at the screen. So he was really much in love with this girl. He'd rather get hurt again than letting her go. That girl, she's so lucky and she isn't even aware of it. How could anyone ever cheat on a guy as sweet as him?

[BOOK_LOVER7: So I guess you haven't broken up?]

[SLYSNAKE: Did. On the spur on the moment I was so infuriated, hurt and humiliated that I broke up.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Poor thing. I'm really sorry for you Snake.]

[SLYSNAKE: I'll live through it.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: I've gotta go but I can't bear leave you in such a state.]

[SLYSNAKE: I'm okay, just gonna crawl back into my void and let myself die there.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Hello _Sunshine_. Come on Snake, you're not gonna let yourself get disheartened by this. You should make her see that you can live without her and that you don't need her. Now come on, big boy.]

[SLYSNAKE: Yeah, I guess you're right.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Take care.]

[SLYSNAKE: Sweet dreams.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Sweet dreams.]

The next day, Hermione checked her mail… and was surprised to see that she had mail from SLYSNAKE. Intrigued, she clicked on the link to the message.

TUESDAY 23 JUNE 2004 

17:49:57

FROM: Snake [sly_snake04@darkside.com]

TO: Book [loverbook@bittersweet.com]

SUBJECT: Very, very, very IMPORTANT!!!

Hey Book,

Ok, really sorry to disturb you again about this but I really need to talk. She phoned me today and asked me to give her another chance. She pleaded like mad but the problem is: I'm not as confident about what I told you yesterday as I was and I'm starting to doubt.

Really need your help. 

I really need to talk. ASAP.

Please. Tonight, 'k?

Love,

Snake.

P.S: 'She' is my ex-girlfriend, the one who cheated on me, in case you didn't catch that.

Hermione sighed as she signed into the chat room. SLYSNAKE was already here.

[SLYSNAKE: Hey.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Hey back. So what's wrong?]

[SLYSNAKE: She phoned me and told me she was sorry and she told me that she wanted me back. Dunno what to do.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: What do _you_ want to do?]

[SLYSNAKE: I'm tempted in giving her another chance.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: If that's how you feel about it, then go for it. But what if she does it all over again? You know, she might tell herself, 'yeah he forgave me once, why not twice?'…]

[SLYSNAKE: That's what I've been asking myself.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: May I suggest something?]

[SLYSNAKE: I'm open to any suggestion.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Forget her.]

[SLYSNAKE: Can't.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Yes you _can_. Listen, she isn't the only one in the world and considering the fact that she cheated on you, it means that she's not worth your love, not worth you. There are better girls around here who are more deserving of your attention. Trust me.]

[SLYSNAKE: But she's the only one who's caught my eye!]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Your eye, maybe. But the real question is: Did she catch your heart?]

[SLYSNAKE: I don't really know, okay? All I know is no matter how much she hurt me, I still love her and I can't forget her!]

[BOOK_LOVER7: My sister says that the only one who's worth loving is the one who won't ever hurt you.]

[SLYSNAKE: Just gimme some time. Put everything back into its right place in my mind.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Just take the right decision.]

[SLYSNAKE: I hope I will.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Sweet dreams Snake.]

[SLYSNAKE: Sweet dreams.]

-------------

            Hermione was disgusted for Snake. How could anyone be ruthless enough to do that to anybody? Why would anyone want to hurt someone as sweet and gentle as Snake?

            Somewhere along the way, Hermione had become really close to this Internet guy. They could talk about anything and it would feel okay.

            She took a gulp of water and tied her long her into a ponytail. It was getting hot here. She pushed her window wide open and expected a cool breeze to gush in. Nothing.

            "I'm gonna die!" she muttered taking a notebook and aerating herself. It was a several days later and – it's a wonder!! – Hermione had not gone online since her last talk to Snake about his cheating girlfriend.

            It had been itching her to turn on that damn computer and see if he was online each night. But she guessed that he wouldn't be there.

            She eyed her laptop from the corner of her eye, swallowing a mouthful of water. "I can't take it anymore," she let out, half-running to her desk and booting up the PC.

            She was practically wriggling with impatience and anticipation as the modem buzzed into life. Finally she was on. She immediately logged into the chat room.

            Without bothering to slowly scroll down to check if anyone she knew was on, she went straight for the 's'.

            She felt her heart drop to the ground. He wasn't online. Damn it, she thought. She went to check her mail. She had got a quite an amount of new messages, but not from Snake. So she didn't even go into the trouble of reading them.

            She sighed and was about to disconnect when a window popped up.

[SLYSNAKE: Hey.]

Hermione practically squealed with pleasure.

[BOOK_LOVER7: Hey back.]

[SLYSNAKE: Where have you been these days?]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Around.]

[SLYSNAKE: Not where I was then. I looked for you.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Really.]

[SLYSNAKE: Yup.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: But I guessed you wouldn't be there so I didn't bother in connecting.]

[SLYSNAKE: Oh, you connect just for my sake?]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Sort of. But if you tell people about it, I'll deny!]

[SLYSNAKE: Coming from you, I guess that's a good thing.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: I wish you could see the glare I'm giving you right now. You'd run away.]

[SLYSNAKE: Oh, I bet you look cute doing it.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Oh-kay I see someone's recovering from his heartbreak just fine!]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Or is it that you're back with oh-wonderful-one?]

[SLYSNAKE: The first option seems right.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Cool. So tell me what happened.]

[SLYSNAKE: You were right. She was a girl with really great looks but a crap personality… which made her ugly, but I didn't get to see this cause I was so blinded by looks.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: I am always so damn right. Go me.]

[SLYSNAKE: Whose head is getting stuffed up now?]

[BOOK_LOVER7 looks right and left, back and front.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Can't see who.]

[SLYSNAKE: LOL. And Anyways, I think I deserve someone better than her.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: So I see you've joined me on my ego spree.]

[SLYSNAKE: Yeah.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Welcome on board then.]

[SLYSNAKE: Haha. Funny.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: I know, I'm Funny Girl.]

[SLYSNAKE: Yeah, my funny girl.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: LOL. Now, _you_'re being the funny one. You're too much to take.]

[SLYSNAKE: Yeah. I am to consume with moderation.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: And somehow, I just can't get enough of you.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Oh God. I can't believe I just said that.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Let's play a game, right? First rule: We'll pretend that the previous couple of lines I just typed in never ever existed. Second Rule: You are compelled to obey the first rule. Third Rule: uh, there is no third rule…]

[SLYSNAKE: Stop babbling, will you?]

[BOOK_LOVER7: I'm sorry but I babble whenever I'm embarrassed and it comes naturally. I've tried and tried and tried again to stop but in vain. Can't help it. So right now, though I can't talk to you, I can type so I babble-type to you. Type-babble to you. Whatever. I'm going to stop talking now.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Typing. I'm gonna stop typing and go to sleep.]

[SLYSNAKE: No you can't. Not when I can push the needle a little farther.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: My. You're evil.]

[SLYSNAKE smirks.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: I said something embarrassing and you're not gonna let me forget it, huh?]

[SLYSNAKE shakes head vigorously.]

[BOOK_LOVER7 pouts.]

[SLYSNAKE: So you can't get enough of me, huh?]

[BOOK_LOVER7 sticks out tongue and turns her back on SLYSNAKE.]

[SLYSNAKE: You're not gonna talk to me?]

[BOOK_LOVER shakes head.]

[SLYSNAKE: Oh come on. I know you want to.]

[SLYSNAKE gives BOOK_LOVER a nice red rose and his sexiest smile.]

[SLYSNAKE: Aren't you melting to this?]

[BOOK_LOVER: I'm not.]

[SLYSNAKE: You talked to me!!!]

[BOOK_LOVER7: I'm not.]

[SLYSNAKE: What are you doing now then?]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Typing.]

[SLYSNAKE: Same difference.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Note that I hate red roses. I prefer white ones.]

[SLYSNAKE: White reflects purity and innocence. Aw, the image of yourself.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Want me to stop talking to you again?]

[SLYSNAKE: Oh no, please… I'm trembling with fear. Don't do that cause I haven't got enough of you yet.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Hilarious.]

[SLYSNAKE: I know. Hahaha.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: That's it. I'm leaving.]

[SLYSNAKE: Oh come on. Just having fun. Don't go please.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Give me one single reason why I shouldn't leave.]

[SLYSNAKE: Because I haven't got to ask you if you'd like to meet me someday yet.]

Hermione's blood froze. Meet him? After all these weeks of chatting, finally get to see the face of her Internet guy would be just so great.

And whatever face or body he had, she liked his force of character.

It sure didn't take a scientist to see that Hermione Granger had a crush on this guy.

[BOOK_LOVER7: Well, you just asked.]

[SLYSNAKE: So…? Feel like it?]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Uh… okay.]

[SLYSNAKE: Great. Where?]

[BOOK_LOVER7: I don't know. How  about… Cherry Grove Park?]

[SLYSNAKE: Yeah fine for me.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Cool then.]

[SLYSNAKE: Great.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: So that's done.]

[SLYSNAKE: Yup. I'll be going there everyday until one day Miss decides to come, okay?]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Oops, my mistake. How about on Wednesday?]

[SLYSNAKE: Good.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Okay. At three? Near the lake?]

[SLYSNAKE: Very good.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: That's settled then. I can go now.]

[SLYSNAKE: Yes you can. Sweet dreams Book.]

[BOOK_LOVER7: Sweet dreams.]

------------

            Wednesday seemed to come very, very slowly to Hermione's taste. She was impatient and eager to see what Snake looked like and if everything would just click, if they'd talk like old friends.

            On Tuesday, Hermione was practically going mad. She couldn't stand to wait any longer. She even tried to read a book or something. No result. She was too eager and full of anticipation to concentrate.

            Finally Wednesday arrived… and Hermione's enthusiasm turned into anxiety. What if the guy didn't like her?

            But she didn't have time to worry. She really had to get ready if she wanted to look presentable.

            Then she set out for the park. She was nervous. She could barely breath, her throat was completely dry and she noticed that water had emerged between her fingers. She self-consciously tucked her wavy hair behind her ear and looked down at her outfit to see if everything was okay. 

            Her blue-and-pink top was fine and the fastener of her jeans was up. Good, she thought.

            She craned her neck and looked for a blond guy. No sign of any. It was fine, she was early anyway.

She found a perfect spot, took out her book and slid down to the ground near a tree. She was so engrossed in her reading that she didn't notice the gorgeous, young guy walking towards her from behind and slowing bending down to whisper in her ear.

"Would I be wrong to think that you're Book Lover?" he asked.

Hermione was so surprised she jumped. And… didn't this voice ring a bell? She quickly snapped her book shut and she shuffled up 

"No you'd be damn right," she started as she looked into her interlocutor's face. "And you'd b – "

Her heart nearly stopped and she felt her mouth drop to the ground.

For several seconds, both of them were speechless.

"_Hermione???_"

Hermione still couldn't find her voice as she stared in horror at who her Internet guy was. "_Malfoy?_"

Oh my God, she thought. This is a nightmare. A nightmare. And I'm going to wake up. Soon. _Now_.

"Oh Shit!" Hermione let out. "Pinch me." 

"This will be a pleasure." Draco said as he reached out to pinch her but she unconsciously backed away. 

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"But asked me to pinch you!" Draco said.

"Shut up, will you? What are you doing here?"

            "I'm here to meet someone, who to my great regret is you." Draco said.

            "_You_ are Slysnake??" Hermione cried.

            "Why would I be here according to you if I were not?" Draco retorted.

            "You're walking your dog?" Hermione snapped.

            "Funny."

            "You know, if you don't shut up soon, I might hurt you." 

            "I'd like to see you try." Draco defied her.

            Hermione let out a cry of rage. "I should have made the connection! Your screen name. Sly, like Slytherin and isn't your emblem a snake? Why didn't I think of it!?"

            "Because – " Draco started.

            "And why, _why_ did Clarissa have to introduce me to you? If she hadn't we wouldn't be here!! I'm going to murder her. I swear I will!!!! And _you_, why were you even online?? It's a _Muggle_ thing. And you hate Muggles, remember?"

            "That's really none of your business."

            "Is."

            "Is _not_."

            "Is."

            "I wanted to try because I've heard loads of things about it! Okay?" Draco answered. "And stop blaming it all on me! You think you're the only one who's bearing all the consequences? I told you about my personal life, Granger! And I even told you everything about me when I don't even cant stand to be near you!!"

            "Well, I guess the fact that we didn't know who the other one was helped a lot to know each other. And it proves that we can get along if we want to. Funny huh? A few minutes ago, you were one of my best friends and now you're my worst enemy." Hermione said wistfully, having regained composure.

            Draco simply nodded.

            I can't believe I have a crush on Draco, Hermione thought. That's disgustingly unbelievable. Yet it's so true. Draco's a fun-loving, honest and considerate guy and though she hated to admit it, he was also what her dream guy would be like.

            Oh my God, let's not even go there.

            "I think I should go," she said hastily.

            "Bye," Draco said.

            She stared into his clear blue eyes for a few seconds. Searching the depths of them and understanding that he is not really what he seems. She realised how what she had told him about appearances was so right. That sometimes, people looked that way, but deep inside, he was exactly the contrary. It was Draco's case. And she had to say she was glad to have uncovered the true him.

            Sweet, funny and caring.

            She turned around, took a few steps and then it hit her like a bucket of ice cold water.

            She loved him.

            She took another step, then hesitated.

            She didn't really know what happened next. She whirled around and ran back to him. He was till standing there, staring after her. She grabbed him by his neck and pulled his head to hers.

            Next thing she knew, they were sharing a moment of pure passion.

            When they parted, Draco smiled at her. "Now what was that? One moment you were screaming at me and the next… _this_?"

            Hermione bit her lip, she could hardly believe he could formulate anything after what they had just shared. "Ithinki'minlovewithyou."

            "What?" he asked confused.

            Hermione took a deep breath. "I. Think. I. Am. In. Love. With. You."

            "Think?" He asked.

            She grinned. "I'm sure."

            He didn't say anything. He just bent down and kiss her once more. This time, it was less desperate and more gentle, "I love you too Hermione. Not because of what you are or what you are not, but because of who you are. And I'm glad you chatted your way to me."

            "Thank you, Internet," Hermione said out loud, as she melted into his arms.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – FIN! Hehey… Hope it was up to your expectations. Please let me know!! REVIEW!!


End file.
